The present invention relates to disposable garments, and more particularly to surgical gowns.
In the past, a various assortment of gowns of the disposable type have been proposed for surgeons and nurses in an operating room. In general, the gowns have a front panel, a pair of back panels extending from opposed sides of the front panel, and a pair of sleeves. It has been found that different parts of the gown should provide different wearing characteristics, and thus should be constructed from different materials. For example, the sleeves should be constructed from a strong water repellent material to prevent tearing and passage of body fluids through the sleeves during the operation. On the other hand, at least part of the gown body portion, such as the back panels, should be constructed from a breathable material to provide ventilation to the wearer for comfort during the operation.